


Watching Them

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after Judgment Day, but written before it was aired. A companion piece to: It Was Over and Quite Certain. Ziva is watching.





	Watching Them

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is the third story a mini series of four double drabbles. And for the first time in all my years of writing fanfic, I'm not quite certain what genre to use for them.  
  
Given that I've seen more than one person use the 'Suitable for everyone' when a het pairing is merely mentioned, then really these are pretty much into that category. Any pairing (slash or het) that is mentioned is pretty much only implied, i.e. there is nothing on-screen (apart from one kiss that really could be platonic/friendship). The main focus of each story is Gen, with a vague mention/hint/inference/if you squint slash and/or het.  
  
Having said that, if you wish to the first can be read as Abby/McGee, the other three Gibbs/Ducky. But the relationships are not the focus of any of the stories, nor are they 'on-screen'.  


* * *

She watches them.

Abby and McGee. Gibbs and Ducky. 

Two couples.

Four people who are not alone.

Four people who will not be alone.

They have each other. 

She.

She has no one.

Not now.

They have both gone.

The woman she once loved. The woman who was once, for a short time, her lover.

The man she still loves. The man who was, for one short afternoon, her lover.

They have both gone.

One to a bullet.

The other because he could not accept what they had done.

They.

Agent Gibbs and Doctor Mallard.

They were responsible. 

They were responsible for Jenny's death. They had brought her down.

They had driven Tony away.

Gibbs. 

She thought she had known him. 

She thought she had known how he would act. 

She thought she had known what he would do. 

She thought she had known of what he was capable.

But she knows now she never had. 

And as for Doctor Mallard.

Strangely enough his actions surprises her far less than those of Gibbs.

She watches them.

Abby and McGee. Gibbs and Ducky. 

Two couples.

Four people who are not alone.

Four people who will not be alone.

She watches them.


End file.
